Unmasked
Unmasked is a 2013 horror film. Background The film was directed and produced by Karnala Itta. It was written by Potfalm Qiwna and her ten year old son. Plot Gloria asks her friend Mildred to come for a sleep over, as Mildred has just arrived back from a holiday with her family. Gloria is fat and often called The Walking Hippo, a cruel taunt as she is actually in a wheelchair due to having weak legs that tire easily. Mildred agrees and comes for a sleep over. To Glorias suprise, Mildred has invited her cousins too, Russel, Billetta, and Rosinshire. The girls ask Gloria to call them Rus, Billie, and Rosi to avoid confusion. While they are asleep that night, someone appears to break into their house, but they seem to simply unlock the door. Gloria wakes up the girls and they go to investigate. Going down the stairs, Rus believes they are being silly and goes to the toilet. Billie agrees but walks to the garden to see if there is anything there, determined to prove to them that there is nothing going on and nobody there. Despite Mildred and Rosi begging her to come back inside, Billie refuses to. Seconds later, as Gloria goes to switch on the lights, screaming begins. They charge outside and can see no sign of Billie. Mildred becomes desperate, and due to online health problems, Rosi has a heart attack during the emotional time. Gloria rushes back into the house, speeding in her wheelchair, to get Rus, only to find a headless body in the bathroom. She screams and is sick, then rushes to get the phone to call the police. As she does, a random teenage boy with no mask on appears and cuts off one of her fingers. She passes out due to the blood loss and pain. When she wakes up, she is on her way to hospital, with Rosi having called for help. When Gloria wakes up, she is told that the headless body was actually Billie, who had went outside. Gloria is confused but none of the girls can give her an answer, due to also being confused. Soon the girls arrange a day out to try and comfort eachother through the loss, of Billie, and also Glorias finger. While on the day out, Mildred and Gloria suggest they visit a cafe. With Rus and Rosi seated, they go to the counter to order cakes. While they are paying, someone smashes through the window behind the counter. The waitress lets out a manly scream and runs out through the kitchen. The unmasked teenage boy comes towards the girls and grabs Gloria by the throat, lifting her from her wheelchair. While Mildred like a tiny and pathetic mouse, she can't help Gloria, and she is strangled by the teenager. He then kicks Mildred to the ground and leaves. The family of Gloria blame Mildred for not somehow stopping he unmasked teenager. Mildred tries to give a description to the police but somehow struggles, unsure completely of what he looked like, apart from being tall with pale eyes and dark hair, with a dark soul. Rosi and Rus will soon be going back home to stay with their parents, so them and Mildred have a late night staying up and feasting for hours. During this, the unmasked teenager breaks into the house. They scream and charge around having panic attacks, which runs in the family. Mildreds dad gets halfway down the stairs and then gasps, falls back, and has a heart attack. Her mum runs towards the unmasked boy, but when he reveals he has no mask, she screams and accidently runs into a wall. Injured, she is dazed and of no use. While Mildred attempts to help her parents, Rus and Rosi run up the stairs, and are followed by the unmasked teenager. Mildred calls for help. Rus and Rosi go into the bathroom. Rosi tries to hide down the toilet but can't fit, so Rus and her hide behind the shower curtain. Unsuprisingly, the unmasked teenage boy hammers a hole in the door, enough to open it from inside. Entering, he pulls back the shower curtain instantly, and drags Rosi out by the hair. Rus grabs a toilet roll and desperately throws it at him. He simply lifts the hammer and tries to hit her, but fails to. Mildred runs in and jumps on his back, punching his head, pathetic as she does so. He flicks her off. Realising that the other two have got away, he chases them and finds one in the parents bedroom. It is Rus and he begins to strangle her. Rosi runs in to stop him but Mildred has found his hammer, lifted it, and shut her eyes as she throws it. Attempting to hit him with it, she insteads hit Rosi. Mildred runs away in fear but is confused that she can still hear Rus being strangled. Thinking to herself, "well that's certainly odd", she goes back and finds that Rus has been strangled already and Rosi knocked out by the hammer. As the teenage boy coughs twice, he turns and sees Mildred. Calling her a tiny runt, he chases her out of the room. The film ends with Rosi waking up at home. Her mum explains to her that sadly none of the others made it, not Mildred, her parents, or Rosinshires sister Rus. Rosi breaks down and is hugged by her mum. Her mum leaves the room to make her a cuppa, a strong coffee. Rosi goes to her window to look out into the bright world. The scene is filmed from the outside, showing her look out, when the unmasked teenage boy appears behind her. Covering her mouth with a gloveless hand, she tries to smack at the window to attract help, and the film ends. By the final scene, he is now hard to recognise, having grown a beard! Response The response and reviews to the film were extremely positive. It was soon confirmed that the writer and her ten year old son had began writing Unmasked 2. Cast Peggy Bunton - as Gloria, a fat girl sometimes called The Walking Hippo. Lisa Maria Jonatta - as Mildred, the friend of Gloria. June Gust - as Rosinshire "Rosi", the cousin of Mildred and sister of Billetta and Russel. Maya Balaya - as Russel "Rus", the cousin of Mildred and one of the three sisters. Alana Zardy - as Billetta "Billie", the cousin of Mildred and one of the three sisters. Matt Lareen - as The Unmasked Teenage Boy. Timothy Ferra - as Mildred's Father. Jaynie Tomaz - as Mildred's Mother. Hazel Calmraz - as The Waitress who screams.